Various water displays exist where light may be used to illuminate the water with different colors. However, these displays typically illuminate the water only at night because it is difficult to illuminate water in broad daylight. And when illuminating water at night, artificial light sources must obviously be used since sunlight is not available.
Illuminating water displays using artificial light during the day may require very bright spotlights which may be expensive to operate on a continual basis because of the large energy consumption that spotlights of this nature may require. And if colored artificial light is used to illuminate the water during the day, the light providing the coloration is typically dispersed so as to provide little if any visually discernible illumination. Accordingly, there is a need for a water display where the water may be illuminated during the day. There is a further need to use sunlight as the light source used to illuminate water.
Certain water displays may be situated so that they are generally blocked from the sun. For example, such water displays may be located at the base of one or more tall buildings that may block sunlight from reaching the water display. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to redirect sunlight or artificial light onto water to provide illumination during the day.